In a packet-based communication system, a message that is too large to fit in a single packet can be fragmented, sent in separate packets, and reassembled after receiving. In some communication systems, such as in a communication system in which the fragments are numbered and reassembled by numbers, when a size of the first fragment is determined, all of the numbered fragments may have the same size.
A ZigBee wireless network protocol uses the IEEE 802.15.4 MAC protocol. The ZigBee wireless network may be configured to communicate a large message in the wireless network by sending and reassembling numbered fragments, each of which may have the same size. In the ZigBee wireless network, a packet may include a media access control (MAC) header, a network header, and data such as a fragment of a message.